


Feed your ginger

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being held by the Resistance, Hux might need some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed your ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend, we are kinda obssesed with Kylux and Adam Driver and Domhnall Gleeson. So, one day, we were watching Unbroken and I was horrified at poor Domhnall´s state, so...ehm...we made another day. Feed a ginger day. Just...enjoy it.  
> And as always, special thanks go to my beta-reader :3

“Are you...are you feeling any better?”  
If looks could kill, Kylo Ren would drop dead the moment he dared to ask that question, because Hux, no matter how sick or weak he was, even after a month of being a prisoner of war in the hands of General Organa always managed to look like he was ready to strangle his boyfriend.   
“I am feeling the same as when you asked me first time, you know, an hour ago, and half an hour before that,” he answered and he managed to look smug even with his face covered in bruises and cuts.   
“So...terrible?” Kylo prompted.  
To say that Hux looked terrible would be an understatement. His hair was so aggresively uneven that it looked as if someone just took scissors and randomly cut it in a fit of anger (which was exactly the case, as Kylo learned only after he dared to peer into Hux’s mind), the white hospital gown hung on his bony shoulders, down to his hands, bandaged and bloody and thin, clutching the top of the white blanket.  
Hux narrowed his eyes and hissed. “Get out.”  
“Okay, okay, I’m leaving now.” Kylo held his hands up in defeat and backed to the door, exiting out into the corridor.  
It was only two days since he and Phasma managed to rescue the General from the clutches of the Resistance, and Hux was still refusing their help, which he obviously needed. Instead he stubbornly insisted that he was feeling fit for duty and they should just release him from the medical ward so he could return to his duties without unnecessary delay.  
But that was something that just wasn´t happening anytime soon, not with Kylo and Phasma around, seeing the living skeleton that Hux had evolved into during his stay under the courtesy of General Organa. The Resistance held him hostage for nearly a month, and, proud as he was, he decided to starve himself out of protest. Kylo could imagine how it must have been driving his mother mad.   
“Kylo, watch your step!”   
He almost knocked over Phasma with a tray in her hands when he fled from General Ginger. “Sorry, Phas, I didn´t see you,” he apologized, continuing with his escape, but the blond was faster. She forced the tray into his hands and sooner than he could even form words of protest, she offered him a relieved, but somewhat apologetic smile.   
“Feed him,” she said simply when he shot her a confused look.  
“What?” Kylo kept looking from the tray at Phasma and back.   
“He won´t eat,” she explained, “he can´t. After having denied sustenance to his body for such a long period of time, it makes him sick now. And besides, you´ve seen his hands.”  
“So why force him to do it?” Kylo remarked.  
Phasma sighed. “Because he has to,” she said simply, “and I am not going to do it again. I tried to feed him some soup in the morning and he vomited all over me. And as much as I like him, I don´t want to experience it again.”  
Kylo was beginning to take a hint. “And you want me to...”  
“He‘s your boyfriend, you should be the one dealing with his mess.”  
Kylo groaned. “But Phasma. He‘ll bite my hand off.”  
“Better yours then mine.” Phasma opened the door Kylo closed just a moment ago and shoved him inside with all her strength (she almost managed to knock him and the bowl of soup over in the process). “Feed your ginger!” she shouted after him and shut the door behind her. Kylo would swear that he heard a lock clicking in.   
He had no other choice but to turn and face his amused boyfriend who was watching him with a lifted eyebrow.  
“Ehm...I brought you some food,” he explained and raised the tray to prove his point.  
“What is it?” Hux asked sharply.  
“Erm....” Kylo smelled the greenish substance in the bowl and wrinkled his nose. “Smells like...spinach. Does Phasma want to kill you?”  
Hux smirked. “I think that it was supposed to be her way of passive-aggressive revenge for throwing up on her this morning,” he explained. “However, she failed as I like spinach.”  
“You like spinach?” Kylo asked, disgusted. “What´s wrong with you?”  
Hux didn´t reply, only continued to watch him with an amused look on his face. Kylo sat up on the edge of the medical bed, observing Hux for a while. “You look terrible,” he stammered and set the tray down, reaching for Hux´s thin hand.   
“Tell me something I don´t know,” Hux groaned and closed his eyes as Kylo encircled his bony wrist with his fingers.  
“Can I feed you now?” Kylo muttered after a while, not really wanting to break the silence but the soup was getting cold and he didn´t want to anger Phasma.  
Hux blinked his eyes open and carefully propped himself up, leaning into the pillows. “Is that some new kink of yours?” he asked teasingly and Kylo smiled.  
“Let´s find out.”


End file.
